


Tangled

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Series: SGE Disney AUs [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: This is probably really bad but I don’t care.This is like almost completely Reatrix but Hestadil has a cameo and so does Kido





	Tangled

Long ago, there was a piece of the sun that hit the earth, growing into a flower.

 

And an evil woman used that flower to gain eternal youth.

 

And after a while, the queen of Jaunt Jolie was in trouble, about to die while carrying the princess.

 

The people used the flower to save her life.

 

And when the old, wicked woman found out what happened, she stole the princess for her own use.

 

This is a story about that princess.

 

~

 

Reena sighed and twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of what to do today.

 

She could brush my hair again, but she'd already combed all fifty feet of it a few hours ago.

 

She'd painted the last of the walls and played hide and seek with my chameleon (Pascal) for half an hour.

 

She'd sewed a dress, played chess, cooked breakfast, and baked cakes.

 

Every day it seemed as if there was less and less she could do in this tower.

 

She sighed and looked out of the one window.

 

In a few days, the lights would fly in the sky.

 

Right on bee birthday.

 

She had always felt as if it was... for her.

 

It was an odd thought, as her mother had often said, but she couldn't shake it.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud voice from below.

 

"Reena! Reena, dear, let down your hair!"

 

Her eyes flashed with excitement and she looped bee long blond hair over the hook before lowering it until it was close enough to the ground for her mother to hold on to.

 

She pulled her up with a few grunts and was panting by the time Mother Evelyn reached the top.

 

"You took so long," she said while looking at Reena.

 

"Sorry, mother. It's just, I have to-"

 

"Oh hush, Reena, I was just messing with you."

 

Reena grinned and followed her mother as she unpacked her things.

 

"Have you decided what you want for you birthday?"

 

Reena glanced at Pascal and he gave her a small motion with his foot as if to say that she should speak.

 

She took a breath.

 

"I would like to see the floating lights."

 

Her mother froze and stared at her, finally looking away from the mirror.

 

"Oh, you mean the stars."

 

Reena shook her head.

 

"That's the thing. I've charted the stars, and these aren't stars. They're only here once a year. On my birthday."

 

Her mother stared at her again.

 

"Reena, you know it is much too dangerous."

 

Reena hurried toward her to protest, but Mother Evelyn grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward the mirror.

 

"Do you know what I see when I look in this mirror?"

 

Reena shook her head.

 

"I see a beautiful young woman that can do anything she puts her mind to."

 

With each word, Reena stood a bit straighter.

 

"Oh look! You're there too!"

 

Reena deflated as Mother Evelyn laughed.

 

"Oh I'm kidding with you. Reena, why don't you sing for mommy?"

 

She sighed and sprinted across the tower, grabbing the stool and brush, shoving Mother Evelyn into the seat behind her.

 

She sang her song at speeds previously unimaginable and Mother Evelyn hurried to try and keep up with the brushing.

 

The rejuvenation flowed over her violently.

 

"Can I, Mother?"

 

Mother Evelyn stared into those big gray eyes without the slightest hint of sympathy.

 

"No. It's too dangerous, Reena."

 

Reena deflated again and looked at Pascal.

 

He gave her his best sympathetic look and she tried not to tear up.

 

"Is there something else you would like?"

 

Mother Evelyn tipped her head up and looked into those big gray eyes.

 

"Perhaps I could make your favorite dinner."

 

"Do you remember the paints you got for my sixteenth birthday?" Reena asked.

 

"But that's a three day journey, Reena."

 

She looked at her pitifully.

 

"Fine," Mother Evelyn said, barely stopping herself from grinding her teeth.

 

Reena grinned and helped her mother pack her things before she was sent on her way.

 

She wondered when her life would begin.

 

~

 

Beatrix held onto the top of the tower and looked out at the land, eyes glinting.

 

"I could get used to a view like this."

 

She heard grunting from the two oafs behind her.

 

Rhian and Japeth were her partners in crime for this particular heist.

 

"You guys, I've decided. I'm going to have a castle," she said and turned around to see both of them glaring.

 

"You're not going to have anything if we get caught," one of them said.

 

Which one it was, she couldn't say.

 

They both looked identical.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

 

She allowed them to wrap the rope around her waist and watched as they carefully opened the top of the building.

 

She was slowly lowered down and could see the crown of the princess that had gone missing almost exactly eighteen years ago.

 

She heard the guard sneeze and her cockiness got the best of her.

 

"Bless you."

 

"Thanks," he said without looking over.

 

"Hay fever?" she asked, clutching the crown in one hand.

 

"Yeah- HEY! WAIT!"

 

Beatrix felt herself being pulled up by the two annoying twins and waved at him as she reached the rooftop.

 

Before she had the chance to congratulate her team, they were off at a run, trying to escape the palace guards.

 

"We did it!" she called as they sprinted down the bridge and let out a loud whoop.

 

"We're gonna be rich!"

 

She could hear the thundering of hooves behind them and she broke into the forest.

 

Suddenly, she caught sight of an atrocious picture.

 

"GUYS! WAIT!"

 

The twins skidded to a stop and looked at her with worry.

 

She put her hand on her face and then touched the wanted poster that was on the tree.

 

"My nose isn't that big!"

 

Rhian growled and snatched her by the scruff of her coat before pulling her off to the side as several guards on horseback ran by.

 

She glared at the poster and ripped it off, shoving it into her satchel.

 

"They can never get the nose right..."

 

And then they were off, racing toward no particular destination and instead just away from the palace guards.

 

They soon reached an end, a large outcropping hung above them and none of them could climb it in time.

 

"Give me a boost," Beatrix said instantly.

 

The others glared at her.

 

"Give us the crown."

 

Beatrix put her hand to her chest.

 

"I'm hurt. Truly."

 

Japeth and Rhian didn't seem to care.

 

She grumbled and pulled it out of the satchel and handed it to one of them, though she wasn't sure who.

 

They lifted her up and she scrambled to the top.

 

"Pull us up!"

 

Beatrix smirked.

 

"Sorry guys, my hands are full."

 

She dangled the crown in the air above them and one of the twins patted his pocket where he had stuffed the crown in.

 

It was too late, she'd already pickpocketed him.

 

"See ya!" she said before sprinting off.

 

"BEATRIIIIIXXX!" One of the twins yelled as they were over taken by the guards.

 

She laughed and sprinted off at top speed.

 

She had no remorse. She knew the twins would have done the same to her.

 

She could hear several guards and their horses racing after her.

 

She didn't give them as much as a backward glance as she continued through the winding forest.

 

She was able to evade most the guards by slipping under a fallen branch, but three guards still chased after her.

 

She did a flying leap and entered the foliage, confusing the guards.

 

She came out a moment later, knocking all three of the guards off of their horses and then taking off at a run.

 

She'd bought herself enough time to find a good hiding spot...

 

Beatrix hurtled through the forest until she found a small cave hidden behind some vines and foliage.

 

The rogue grinned and pushed through-

 

Only to find a large clearing and a huge tower in the middle of it.

 

She grinned and ran toward it.

 

Where else could she hide?

 

She grabbed two arrows the guards had fired at her and climbed her way up the tower, a painstakingly slow process.

 

When she finally reached the top, she looked around and found a beautifully decorated and well maintained interior.

 

That mean someone must live here-

 

Before she could do anything about it, she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

 

~

 

Reena has not been expecting to find a thief in her room, but here she was, staring at the intruder.

 

She'd grabbed the first thing she'd seen and swung the cast iron frying pan at the unknown intruder's head.

 

They'd dropped like a sack of flour and Reena had whooped in triumph, staring down at the thief she had taken out with one hit.

 

She sighed and then turned to face the unconscious thief.

 

She quietly walked toward them and suddenly wondered how long they'd stay passed out.

 

She poked them a few times with the frying pan and they let out a groan.

 

Reena has jumped at the sound and waited for the intruder to attack.

 

They didn't and she let out a sigh of relief.

 

She turned back to the mirror and found herself imagining talking to her mother.

 

She spun the frying pan around her finger smugly and looked in the mirror.

 

"Can't protect myself, Mother? Just wait until you see this!"

 

As she pretended to be talking to Mother Evelyn, she hit herself in the face with the frying pan and groaned.

 

She realized she had to keep the thief, had to have proof she cold take care of herself.

 

She had to lock them up somewhere.

 

She turned the unconscious form over and was met by a surprising sight.

 

She'd been expect a man that looked like her mother's stories, with sharp teeth and blood red eyes that would show no remorse if she died.

 

But she was met by a woman.

 

She'd never met a woman beside her mother and had no comparison, but she was certain this one was beautiful.

 

She had light skin, unlike Reena's own, with hints of a tan, light blue eyes, and beautiful blond hair that had been cut at around halfway down her cheeks. The blond hair was curly, but not overly so and Reena wondered if it was soft.

 

She wasn't sure where that came from and she decided to ignore it.

 

Right now, she had to lock this, beautiful, girl up.

 

She looked around and finally her eyes landed on the dresser.

 

She tried to lift the girl, but she was too heavy for Reena's small form and she had to wrap her exceedingly long hair around her to get enough leverage to drag her across the room.

 

But when she moved her, something fell from her satchel.

 

She picked it up gingerly and stared at it in wonder.

 

She wasn't sure what it was for, but it was bright and shiny.

 

She felt like it was somehow... familiar. She couldn't explain why.

 

She tried several times to fit the girl in the dresser, but every time she did, the girl would fall out and hit her.

 

So Reena needed a new idea.

 

She finally pulled a chair from the other room out and tied the thief to the chair with her hair.

 

While she waited for the girl to wake up, she tried on the shiny thing.

 

She tried it as a bracelet, but it was far too big for that.

 

After a few more attempts, she finally tried putting it onto her head.

 

It felt... right there.

 

But Pascal shook his head to say that couldn't possibly be it.

 

The girl started to rouse and Reena shoved whatever it was back into the satchel and hid it in the plant pot.

 

~

 

Beatrix's eyes snapped open and she looked around with fear.

 

"The satchel!" was the first thing she said.

 

She tried to move, but she was tied up by... something.

 

"Is this... hair?"

 

She suddenly heard movement and she looked up into the dark rafters of the room.

 

"Where am I?" Beatrix asked.

 

The dark, shadowy form didn't respond.

 

Beatrix looked around and tried to get a sense of the room.

 

Suddenly, she remembered climbing into a tower...

 

And being knocked out.

 

There must have been someone in here.

 

Suddenly, the form in the rafters moved and jumped down onto the floor.

 

Beatrix was instantly transfixed.

 

The girl was a few inches shorter than she with dark Arabian skin. Bright blond hair sprouted from her head and Beatrix instantly knew that couldn't be her real hair color. It couldn't be because it totally clashed her skin tone. The girl stared at Beatrix with big dark gray eyes. The eyes were unique and unlike any Beatrix had ever seen. They were exotic and made Beatrix's heart stop for just a moment.

 

"My name is Reena, and you're in my tower. As for your satchel, I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find."

 

Reena's eyes flicked to the plant pot and Beatrix raised an eyebrow at the amateur move.

 

"It's in the pot, isn't it."

 

The girl, Reena, raised her frying pan and bit Beatrix in the back of the head.

 

~

 

Reena looked at Pascal and he nodded before sticking his tongue into Beatrix's ear.

 

The girl awoke with an adorable shriek (not that Reena would find that adorable. Of course not) and looked around.

 

"I've hidden the satchel again and now you'll truly never find it!"

 

Reena's expression was proud and smug, her eyes never moving from Beatrix's.

 

The rogue eyed her narrowly before nodding.

 

"You see, I really need that satchel."

 

Reena did not look impressed.

 

But her dark gray eyes did seem to be considering something, appearing to be calculating something.

 

Suddenly, she stalked toward Beatrix and pulled her chair forward, causing the thief's eyes to widened as the back two legs were lifted off the ground and she was completely in Reena's control.

 

Reena bent down slightly until they were at eye level and narrowed her dark gray eyes.

 

"Listen, this is a really odd day for me, I'm not usually like this," Beatrix said in her softest tone, letting herself give her best smile that made all the boy's at the orphanage start to drool.

 

Reena stared at her for a moment.

 

The long-haired got hoped that Beatrix couldn't tell that her face was turning hot and she was trying not to look at that smile.

 

"You could tear this tower apart piece by piece, and even then you wouldn't find your precious satchel. You are going to show me the lights and only then will I return it."

 

Beatrix frowned.

 

"You mean the glowing lantern thing they do for the princess?"

 

Reena's eyes grew misty.

 

"Lanterns. I knew they weren't stars."

 

Beatrix didn't know why she wanted to see these lanterns so bad, but if it got her satchel back, she'd take this lunatic to see the lanterns.

 

"Okay."

 

Reena squealed and broke her tough demeanor instantly.

 

"You'll do it?!"

 

Beatrix nodded and tried not to think about how the girl's excited expression lit up the whole room.

 

Reena squealed again and started to untie her from her hair.

 

Beatrix still wasn't sure how she could physically grow her hair so long, let alone how she could actually stand it.

 

She had found that long hair was just an annoyance.

 

~

 

Beatrix went to climb down the tower, but Reena put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

 

"Do you have a death wish?" Reena asked before looping her long blond hair over the hook.

 

The girl took a flying leap and Beatrix let out a strangled gasp, staring out the window.

 

Reena was lowering herself by her own hair.

 

Beatrix knew it was reckless...

 

But she didn't care.

 

She leapt our the tower and slid down the long blond hair until she hit the ground.

 

She turned and expected to see Reena waiting for her, but the girl was still hanging from her hair and keeping her feet from touching he ground as if she thought it might hurt her.

 

"You coming, Goldy?" Beatrix asked with a raised eyebrow at the girl's odd behavior.

 

She was still staring at the ground as if touching it would bring instant death.

 

Beatrix suddenly remembered that the girl had never left her tower before today.

 

She walked up gently and put a hand on the girl's waist.

 

When the girl didn't protest, she gently put her other hand on her other hip.

 

She pulled her down and gently held her.

 

"Are you ready?" Beatrix asked.

 

She should be convincing this girl to stay behind and not to leave, to give her the satchel and let her go on her merry way.

 

But she didn't.

 

Instead she was holding her up and talking her through it.

 

"There's no going back after this."

 

That was the wrong thing to say.

 

"No seeing Mother?!"

 

Beatrix cursed internally.

 

"No, you can see her, you can even pretend none of this happened and live in your tower. But you'll remember this. This will always love with you."

 

Reena paused for a moment before nodding.

 

Beatrix gently set her down.

 

The chameleon in her hair hissed at Beatrix and she glared at it.

 

As soon as Reena had touched the ground, she had let out an excited sound and ran across the grass and through the stream.

 

There was an almost hour long period where Beatrix waited for the girl to make up her mind.

 

Reena was worried she would break her mother's heart, but what she knew couldn't hurt her.

 

And just when Beatrix had been about to suggest going back, the girl made up her mind.

 

"Let's go!"

 

Beatrix wasn't sure how she felt.

 

She should be upset that she couldn't get her satchel back immediately, but the thought of helping this wide eyed girl see her dreams.

 

Reena looked really pretty when she was this excited...

 

Beatrix shook her head at the thought.

 

Why would she think that?!

 

She shouldn't think about... girls like that.

 

Especially not this girl that was holding her satchel, and its precious cargo, captive so that Beatrix would help her.

 

Reena was still excitedly running around, somehow not tripping over her hair, which was honestly a feat in and of itself.

 

Beatrix suddenly had an idea.

 

She knew where to take her.

 

~

 

"The Ugly Duckling! You're going to love this place!" Beatrix lied.

 

Reena grinned.

 

"Well, I do love ducklings!"

 

Beatrix froze for a moment and looked at Reena.

 

Her gray eyes sparkled and glistened in the light.

 

She looked...

 

Beatrix shook her head to clear it.

 

"Well, that's great!"

 

Beatrix led the other girl into the bar.

 

It was loud and deafening in the bar, but suddenly it fell silent.

 

There was a large man that clomped toward them.

 

He raised a knife and stabbed it into the picture behind Beatrix.

 

She looked over.

 

"Come on! They still can't get my nose right!" Beatrix said with a sigh.

 

Reena shot her a confused look.

 

A small man scampered out of the door.

 

"No! Don't hurt her! She's my guide!" Reena said.

 

She finally had enough and threw her hair against the man's back.

 

Everyone froze and she could see one of them hoisting Beatrix into the air.

 

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HAD A DREAM?!" Reena cried out, her eyes filling with images tears.

 

They all stared at her.

 

The man that had been holding up Beatrix, one-handed, set her coat on a coatrack and hung there.

 

Beatrix threw up her hands in frustration before crossing her arms, watching them.

 

One raised his hook for a hand and stared at Reena.

 

"I had a dream once," he said dramatically.

 

I'm the background, someone started to play an instrument.

 

"No, no, no," Beatrix said, eyes widening.

 

"Not a song."

 

But she was too late.

 

The bandits, crooks, and murders started to sing about their dreams.

 

Beatrix tried her hardest to tune (puns) them out.

 

That is until they forced her to sing.

 

"No, I don't sing."

 

A dozen swords and hooks appeared from nowhere.

 

She sighed.

 

"I have dreams like you, no really! Just much less... touchy feely! They mainly happen somewhere somewhere warm and sunny! On an island that I own, tan and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money!"

 

Reena grinned at her and continued to sing, dancing on top of barrels.

 

Beatrix found she couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl.

 

What was wrong with her?!

 

"I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"

 

Beatrix didn't want to admit it, but she was quite happy the other girl had left her tower as well.

 

Because that brought her closer to the satchel and, more important, its cargo.

 

But something inside of her said that it was something else.

 

She liked having the girl around.

 

Maybe they could do some stealing together.

 

She would be really believable as a distraction.

 

She could fool everyone with her sweet, optimistic attitude.

 

Even Beatrix.

 

She liked the girl's positive disposition.

 

Though, that was something she would loathe to admit.

 

The song ended, finally, and everyone was laughing.

 

"You see, I need her!" Reena said with a begging tone in her voice.

 

Beatrix's heart started beating twice as fast.

 

"Alright, alright, we won't tell the guards."

 

The small form that had left earlier burst in.

 

"I found the guards!"

 

Beatrix face palmed.

 

"Come with me!" a man said, ushering the two of them to the bar counter.

 

"This is for your dream," he said.

 

"Thank you," Beatrix said, touched.

 

"Not yours. Yours was terrible. This is for her." He gestured at Reena.

 

"Oh."

 

Reena gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

 

Beatrix felt something fill her. Something like anger.

 

Weird.

 

"Thank you," Reena whispered before entering this weird underground tunnel.

 

Beatrix pulled a torch from the wall and walked quietly by Reena's side.

 

"So you've never been out of the tower?"

 

"Nope!" Reena said.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Mother said it was dangerous."

 

Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

 

"That's the thing about the world, it's dangerous, but so's life."

 

Reena stared at her with wide eyes.

 

Beatrix didn't notice the pink tint to her cheeks.

 

"I, uh... you're right," Reena said.

 

Beatrix found herself smiling slightly.

 

"I always am."

 

Reena giggled and slapped her shoulder.

 

Beatrix glanced at the Arabian girl and smiled.

 

There was something about this girl...

 

She wasn't sure what it was.

 

But she liked it.

 

She wasn't anything like the optimistic and happy-go-lucky girl that stood beside.

 

Beatrix was a pessimist and distrustful of everyone.

 

But that didn't seem to matter.

 

They reached the end of the tunnel and Beatrix slowly opened the door, unsure of what they would find.

 

But they just found a large canyon.

 

Beatrix knew this place.

 

This was close to the city of Jaunt Jolie.

 

"We're in luck, Goldy. We're real close."

 

Beatrix didn't have to tell her that, but she liked the way Reena grinned at her, her face all beautiful and sweet...

 

Beatrix pulled her eyes away from the other girl

 

"Come on," Beatrix said, leading them toward the exit of the canyon.

 

Just as they went to leave, there was a loud noise behind them.

 

Someone was opening the secret trap door behind them.

 

Beatrix put a hand on Reena's chest and shoved the long-haired girl behind her.

 

"Stay back," she whispered.

 

Reena scoffed.

 

"I'm the one that knocked you out!" Reena said incredulously.

 

"When my back was turned!" Beatrix said, but she was smirking anyways.

 

Reena pulled a frying pan out of nowhere.

 

Like seriously, where has she held that frying pan before?!

 

Where?!

 

But Beatrix was busy ducking as a sword flew toward her.

 

"Okay, you can help!" Beatrix said quickly.

 

Reena grinned and held her hair like it too was a weapon.

 

Beatrix saw her knock a man over with her hair.

 

She supposed it was a weapon after all.

 

Beatrix tripped the advancing foe and grinned, stealing his sword.

 

But she dropped it a few moments later as she evaded another attack.

 

A palace guard held a sword to her throat and she heard a loud, strangled gasp from Reena.

 

"Beatrix, catch!"

 

She spun and caught the most useless weapon in the world.

 

A frying pan.

 

But Beatrix didn't have time to complain about the useless weapon.

 

She swung it with all her night and smacked the man.

 

He fell instantly.

 

"I've gotta get me one of these!" Beatrix said, hefting the frying pan smugly and then spinning to hit the palace guard.

 

Beatrix grinned-

 

That is until she saw lots of backup entering the canyon.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"Time to go!"

 

Beatrix snatched onto Reena's hand and the two of them jumped into a small water-filled slide-looking thing.

 

Beatrix had no idea what it was.

 

The two slid down together, Reena whooping in joy.

 

They slid into a small cave.

 

Behind them, the cave was closed by a large rock they'd displaced and it was slowly filling with water.

 

Beatrix looked around for an exit, trying to move the boulders, but all she got was a nasty cut on her hand.

 

She was losing oxygen and was about to die when suddenly.

 

Wait hold up did Reena's hair just glow?!

 

~

 

Beatrix awoke suddenly and coughed up water, looking around.

 

Her first thought was of Reena.

 

Is she okay? What happened?!

 

She sat up and saw Reena gasping and laughing at the edge of the river.

 

"We're alive!"

 

"Her hair glows when she sings," Beatrix said as it all caught up with her.

 

"We're alive!" Reena got up and was grinning.

 

"HER HAIR GLOWS WHEN SHE SINGS!" Beatrix screamed, staring at Pascal.

 

Beatrix wasn't sure if chameleons could grin, but if they could, this one certainly was.

 

Pascal nodded and Beatrix whipped her head around to stare at Reena.

 

The girl shrugged and smirked before turning off and saying something about camping under the stars.

 

Beatrix sat there for a further minute before she pulled herself to her feet.

 

She needed to help Reena, obviously.

 

She'd been raised in a tower and hadn't left it until today! Of course she wouldn't know how to start a fire!

 

~

 

"What happened to your hand?" Reena asked.

 

"Nothing," Beatrix said, starting to pull it closer to herself.

 

But Reena snatched it and examined it, suddenly wrapping her hair around it.

 

After a second, Reena took a breath and started to sing.

 

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once... was mine."

 

Her hair lit up around them and Beatrix watched as the hair wrapped around her cut palm glowed a bright golden color.

 

When Reena removed the hair from Beatrix's hand, she saw that it was perfectly healed.

 

She stared at her hand and then back at Reena.

 

"Wow."

 

Beatrix didn't say anything else and didn't think she could if she wanted to.

 

Not only had the showcase of magical healing hair stunned her, but the close proximity of the other girl made it hard to breathe for unknown reasons.

 

She swallowed.

 

"I'm going to go get some firewood. I'll be right back," Beatrix said, breaking whatever mood had been created.

 

Reena watched her go and felt as if something had been lost.

 

Something so very important.

 

Just as Beatrix left, there was a rumbling behind her in the foliage.

 

She jumped, grabbing onto the frying pan and holding it threateningly.

 

Just then, Mother Evelyn walked out.

 

"Mother!"

 

Reena hurried toward her with excitement.

 

Suddenly she remembered that she had run away.

 

"Mother, I'm so sorry-"

 

Mother Evelyn waved her off and gave that sweet, nurturing smile Reena loved.

 

"Don't apologize, just come with me before you get hurt."

 

Reena didn't allow herself to be pulled away by Mother Evelyn, even as she tugged her by the hands.

 

"Beatrix is taking me to see the lanterns. I... I think she likes me."

 

As in like a friend.

 

Of course.

 

But Reena could feel her face heating up at the words for unknown reasons.

 

Mother Evelyn stared at her.

 

"She likes you? Please, Reena, that's demented! This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole friendship that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here! Why would she like you? Come on now, really! Look at you, you think that he's impressed?! Don't be a dummy, come with mommy! Mother-"

 

"NO!" Reena cut in.

 

"No? Oh. I see how it is." Her tone changed into a menacing one, a sneer accompanying it on her lips.

 

"Reena knows best. Reena's so mature now. Such a clever little grown up miss. Reena knows best. Fine if you're so sure now," she stopped and pulled out a familiar satchel, "go ahead and give her this! This is why she's here! Don't let her deceive you! Give it to her, watch you'll see! Trust me my dear," she snapped, "that's how fast she'll leave you! I won't say I told you so! Now Reena knows best! So if she's such a dream boat, go ahead and put her to the test! If he's lying don't coming crying! Mother... knows... best!"

 

With that, she threw the satchel at Reena and disappeared with a spin and a flurry of her cloak.

 

Reena looked into the satchel and saw the crown saw still there.

 

She could hear Beatrix coming through the forest and she hid the satchel.

 

"So will my hand have like super powers now? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be really cool."

 

Beatrix looked up and saw Reena's concerned face.

 

Was Mother Evelyn right?

 

Would Beatrix leave the moment she got the satchel?

 

And... dream boat?

 

She felt her face flush with heat.

 

She thought that was a...

 

Romantic sort of thing.

 

Which was a weird thing for her mother to say about her and Beatrix.

 

They were just friends (at least she hoped they were).

 

"What's wrong?" Beatrix asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

 

"It's nothing," Reena lies.

 

Sometimes, lying was easier than telling the truth.

 

~

 

It was that night that she heard Beatrix's backstory.

 

She was an orphan, raised in an orphanage with dozens of other kids and wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

 

And so she was out, saving money so she could retire to her own private island (or something of the like, perhaps a house) just like she'd sang.

 

Reena thought she had a beautiful singing voice.

 

Like none she'd ever heard.

 

She wanted to tell Beatrix that, but the thought just made her face turn red and her stomach erupt into weird little jittery feelings, as if something was flying in it.

 

She didn't notice that Pascal was rolling his little chameleon eyes at the two of them.

 

~

 

Reena awoke early, eyes going wide.

 

Today was her eighteenth birthday.

 

That meant she was going to see the lanterns tonight.

 

With Beatrix.

 

That last part made her heart beat quicker than she would like.

 

Her mother's song echoed in her head, but she ignored it as she hurried over to wake up Beatrix.

 

~

 

"Come on! I want to see the lights!" Reena said excitedly, tugging her along the bridge.

 

Beatrix wouldn't admit t, but she thought the whole scene was adorable.

 

How excited she was, the way her dark gray eyes lit up with excitement.

 

"Slow down, Goldy. The lanterns aren't going to go into the sky until tonight."

 

Reena didn't seem to care as she all but ran into the city.

 

As they went, several people passing by stepped on her long golden hair.

 

"We really should do something about that," Beatrix muttered as she drew up all the hair she could hold to stop Reena from being yanked back by the boots of other pedestrians.

 

Suddenly, Reena caught sight of several city girls with their hair braided with flowers in them.

 

"Beatrix, do you think I should get my hair braided? Do you think it would look nice?"

 

Beatrix felt her mouth go dry as she found herself looking into those beautiful gray eyes.

 

"Uh, yeah, go for it."

 

Reena stared at her for another moment and Beatrix felt her face heating up.

 

Reena seemed to jolt back to life and then ran toward the city girls.

 

Several of them lit up at the prospect of such a challenge.

 

As Reena took a seat and allowed the girls free rein of her long, long blond hair, Beatrix found herself...

 

Going to get cupcakes.

 

Because she knew the other girl would like them.

 

What had happened to her?!

 

She was in this for the crown!

 

But now she found herself distracted by the girl that was using said crown as leverage against her.

 

And, to Beatrix's surprise, she didn't mind.

 

She found that she was caring less and less about the crown and the fortune that surrounded it.

 

That dream seemed to be fading the more time she spent with the excitable blond girl.

 

When she came back, cupcakes in hand, she was met with Reena twirling in front of her.

 

Her long blond hair was done up in a braid that went further than her back with lots of flowers riddled around in it.

 

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

 

Beatrix swallowed.

 

"It, uh, looks nice. You look nice."

 

She didn't notice the pink tint to Reena's cheeks at the words.

 

"I got you these," she said softly, holding out a small cupcake and suddenly feeling more nervous than she could imagine.

 

Reena stared at her and then grinned.

 

"Thanks! These look delicious!"

 

Beatrix let herself catch her breath as the girl scarfed down cupcakes.

 

She had paid a lot for those cupcakes (stolen money, sure, but it was still money!) and she should be demanding the girl pay her back.

 

But she didn't.

 

Instead she just enjoyed the glee that showed on her face.

 

Suddenly, Beatrix could hear music being played in the background.

 

She didn't care about the music, but Reena clearly did as her head snapped around and her eyes widened.

 

The two could see the musicians in the square, but there were no dancing people.

 

An odd sight on a day such as this.

 

Reena stood up suddenly and started dancing, dragging in one person at a time until almost everyone was laughing and dancing.

 

Reena really was good with people.

 

Reena's eyes, her gorgeous dark gray eyes, turned and landed on Beatrix.

 

She danced over to her with grace that left Beatrix staring, shellshocked.

 

She grabbed onto Beatrix's hands and only that was enough to drag her back to reality.

 

"Sorry, Goldy, I don't dance."

 

Reena stared at her with wide, pleading eyes.

 

This eyes that always left Beatrix speechless and spellbound.

 

"One dance, Goldy. One!"

 

Reena grinned and dragged her into the dancing circle.

 

They were separated almost immediately and Beatrix felt disappointment at the distance between them.

 

The dancing went on for much more than one song, but Beatrix found she couldn't pull herself away.

 

The two neared each other at one point and reached to dance together, but two others dragged them away and they both locked eyes, something important shown in their eyes.

 

Something they didn't understand.

 

They danced for a while longer and just as the two got to each other, they could hear loud voices calling for boats.

 

They both stood there for a moment, breathing heavy and staring into each other's eyes.

 

Beatrix had Reena's hands within her own and she wanted nothing more than to dance with the beautiful girl.

 

Well... there was something she wanted to do more, something she didn't want to think about and therefore wouldn't.

 

They pulled apart, breaking the spell and the mood and looking out at the water.

 

Beatrix was grinning, even though she mourned the loss of contact between them.

 

"To the boats!" Beatrix said with a laugh.

 

She led Reena down to the docks to a small boat with nobody else in it.

 

Reena looked surprised and glanced around, waiting for others to join them.

 

"No, this one is just for us."

 

Reena raised an eyebrow and Beatrix made a mock-offended look.

 

"No, I did not steal it! I rented it, thank you very much."

 

Reena laughed and shook her head at Beatrix's antics.

 

Beatrix held her hand out and instantly regretted it as Reena took it.

 

It wasn't that she disliked holding Reena's hand to help her down.

 

No, it was the opposite in fact.

 

She enjoyed it far too much and felt her heart racing for unknown reasons.

 

When Reena was settled, Beatrix slowly moved them out into the water by use of the oat on the side.

 

Reena was at the front of the boat and holding on tightly.

 

Her gray eyes scanned the sky for the lanterns.

 

Beatrix found it adorable and endearing, but she didn't say anything.

 

Instead, she retrieved two small lanterns.

 

Reena looked over her shoulder and saw Beatrix holding the lanterns.

 

Her eyes grew as big as saucers.

 

Beatrix held one out for her and she took it with a revert look in her eyes.

 

Beatrix tried not to smile, but it didn't work.

 

Together, the two of them lifted the lanterns into the sky and watched as they lifted into the air almost lazily.

 

While Reena watched the sky, Beatrix watched Reena.

 

She was so beautiful.

 

So remarkable and like none she'd ever seen before.

 

When Reena looked down, she colored at the way Beatrix was watching her.

 

She sat down gingerly on the boat, not taking her eyes off of Beatrix.

 

"Beatrix, what do you do after you've accomplished your dream?"

 

Beatrix was quiet for a moment.

 

"That's the thing about dreams, once you complete one, you can always have a new one.

 

Reena stared at her and Beatrix felt her eyes move, of their own violation, down to look at Reena's lips.

 

Now why would she do that?!

 

She forced her gaze up to meet Reena's gray eyes.

 

But Reena's eyes had strayed down as well.

 

Suddenly, Reena shook herself and looked down.

 

"Beatrix, I have something for you."

 

She frowned in confusion and watched as the long-haired girl pulled a small satchel from nowhere.

 

Seriously, what was with this girl and hiding things and then grabbing them out of thin air?!

 

Beatrix took a moment to recognize the satchel as she was otherwise distracted by the blond girl.

 

"My satchel," she whispered and gingerly grabbed it.

 

She opened it and, sure enough, the crown was in it.

 

She looked up and Reena was watching her almost hesitantly.

 

She leaned forward and her gaze fell on Reena's lips once again.

 

She brought her hand up and found that it was somehow resting on Reena's chin.

 

She was leaning forward and her eyes were locked on those lips when-

 

Her eyes widened and she stared at Japeth and Rhian glaring at her from across the water.

 

Beatrix pulled back reluctantly.

 

But she had to do this.

 

She had to do this before she could do... whatever she was about to do with Reena.

 

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was something to do with her lips, that's for sure.

 

"I... have to do something real quick. I'll be right back."

 

Beatrix rowed to shore and got off, looking at the twins as they emerged from a mist she didn't remember appearing.

 

"Hey guys! Listen, I've got the crown right here," she opened the satchel, "and it's all yours. Here"

 

She tossed it to them and turned to go back to Reena.

 

She couldn't believe she'd just given the crown away.

 

She'd given it away for Reena.

 

She finally realized what she had wanted to do on her boat.

 

She felt nervous and her palms were sweating, but she was grinning.

 

She was going to go back to the boat and k-

 

A large heavy object struck her in the back of the head and she slumped against the ground.

 

~

 

The next thing Beatrix knew, she awoke on a huge boat, her hands tied to the wheel and the crown in her hands.

 

She struggled against the bonds.

 

"REENA!" she called, though she knew it was in vain.

 

The girl couldn't hear her from here.

 

"REENA!"

 

The boat came to shore and she was suddenly caught right there in front of the palace guards.

 

That wasn't good.

 

No, that was certainly not good.

 

She had to get back to Reena, to help her and make sure whoever had knocked her out didn't get her.

 

But she felt the cold handcuffs locking around her wrists even as she fought.

 

She'd lost her.

 

~

 

Reena strained her eyes and finally caught sight of a form walking through the mist.

 

"Beatrix?!"

 

It was two forms, actually.

 

She drew back and looked around for the other woman, her knight in shining armor.

 

Well okay not a knight in shining around, but a rogue in shining (stolen) coat and breeches.

 

"Beatrix!" she called again, worried.

 

Another form appeared in the mist and hit the two identical forms in the back of the head.

 

Reena stood and went to run toward Beatrix, be she found Mother Evelyn instead.

 

Her eyes widened in shock.

 

Where was Beatrix?!

 

What was Mother Evelyn doing here?!

 

"I told you she would leave! She took the crown and left! See?"

 

Mother Evelyn pointed across the water and she could see Beatrix on a boat, the crown in her hand.

 

Reena felt her heart breaking.

 

"But..."

 

Mother Evelyn drew her into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry, my little sunflower. I shouldn't have left."

 

Reena get herself tearing up.

 

She'd thought... that Beatrix had...

 

She didn't know, but it stung.

 

Stung more than she could imagine.

 

How could Beatrix do this to her?

 

She shook in Mother Evelyn's arms and the woman smiled , but not in a kind motherly way.

 

No, in an evil, maniacal sort of way.

 

Like a super villain that had just outsmarted the hero.

 

~

 

Beatrix was led through the halls and suddenly she caught sight of Japeth and Rhian.

 

She jumped over her handcuffs and grabbed onto the first twin she could get her hands on.

 

"What did you do to her?!"

 

"Nothing! We didn't touch the girl! A crazy lady knocked us out!"

 

Beatrix considered for a moment as the guards came rushing toward her.

 

She slammed the twin against the bars and let go, allowing herself to be pulled off by palace guards.

 

~

 

As Reena went with Mother Evelyn, she found herself thinking about Beatrix.

 

And the missing princess.

 

What had happened to her eighteen years ago?

 

Why was she missing?

 

Where was she?

 

Was she alive?

 

Was she kidnapped?

 

And why couldn't she get that sun drawing that was everywhere out of her head?

 

But all of those questions paled in comparison to one.

 

Where was Beatrix?

 

Had she left her?

 

Had she really taken the crown and ran?

 

She'd known that Beatrix was a thief, but she hadn't expect this.

 

She should have.

 

That's what Mother Evelyn kept saying.

 

But she still couldn't believe it.

 

She couldn't believe that Beatrix could leave her.

 

There had been... something there.

 

Something she didn't quite understand and couldn't explain.

 

But it was important.

 

She knew that much.

 

~

 

Beatrix ran her hand along her throat.

 

They couldn't mean they were going to...

 

She shuddered.

 

She would never be able to see Reena again.

 

Out of all her regrets (and there were quite a few) this one was the biggest.

 

She'd never get to see those beautiful dark gray eyes.

 

Never get to k-

 

Just then, the guards appeared.

 

They opened the door to lead her to her death.

 

But through the halls, weird things started to happen.

 

And before she knew it, there was suddenly someone blocking the door.

 

A very familiar someone.

 

Someone she'd met only two days ago.

 

"What's the password?"

 

"Open this door immediately!"

 

"Nope! That's not the password!"

 

Beatrix tried not to laugh.

 

The palace guard slammed his hand against her door.

 

"Open it up right now!"

 

"Definitely not the password!"

 

Beatrix could hear footsteps behind them.

 

The next few minutes were a blur of her newfound friends from the Ugly Duckling helping her from certain doom and commanding her to go save Reena.

 

As if she wasn't already going to do that anyways.

 

They freed her and she took off at top speeds on the horse she'd stolen.

 

She swore it would be the second to last thing she ever stole.

 

That and Reena's heart.

 

Little did she know, she already had.

 

~

 

Reena looked at her paintings and suddenly something seemed to stick out in every single one of them.

 

A small star, not complex by any means, but painstakingly familiar.

 

One she'd seen yesterday.

 

It was everywhere, all over the tower walls.

 

She was suddenly struck by a surprising realization.

 

She...

 

She spun on her heels and walked into the main room of the tower very slowly.

 

"I'm the missing princess," she muttered.

 

"Reen, dear, I told you to stop mumbling!"

 

She squared her shoulders and looked Mother Evelyn in the eyes.

 

"I am the missing princess."

 

Mother Evelyn suddenly froze and stared at her.

 

"That's ridiculous!"

 

But that small moment of panic was all that Reena needed.

 

She knew.

 

"You... you kidnapped me!"

 

Mother Evelyn growled.

 

"All you had to do was keep your mouth quiet!" she roared.

 

Reena wasn't sure how it happened, but she was suddenly bound and gagged, Mother Evelyn standing over her.

 

She thought the woman had hit her with a heavy object.

 

~

 

Beatrix climbed the tower, her face determined and her heart yearning to see Reena again.

 

She had to find her.

 

She had to save her.

 

She had to apologize.

 

She had to k-

 

She reached the top of the tower and, for the third time in under a week, felt herself get hit in the back of the head by a large heavy object in the same tower.

 

~

 

Reena let out loud screams behind her gag.

 

She couldn't believe Beatrix had come!

 

But that joy was completely drowned out by the fact that Beatrix lay there, unconscious on the floor.

 

Mother Evelyn stood over her with a crazy look in her eyes.

 

Reena saw her raising a large piece of shattered glass over Beatrix's head and she screamed.

 

Mother Evelyn paused to look at her.

 

Reena somehow got the gag out of her mouth, though she wasn't sure how in the confusion.

 

"If you kill her, I will fight you for as long as I live. I will never surrender. But if you spare her, if you let her live, I'll go with you willingly. I'll never try to escape."

 

Mother Evelyn seemed to consider it and even started to put down the sharp glass.

 

Then she froze before slamming it into Beatrix's stomach.

 

"NOOOO!" Reena shouted, struggling against the rope.

 

Beatrix groaned.

 

Reena shifted toward her as much as she could.

 

Beatrix was struggling for breath.

 

"I can fix this... I can fix this."

 

Reena took a deep breath and started to sing.

 

Beatrix reached a hand up and stroked Reena's hair.

 

And then her hand flashed up, a sharp piece of glass cutting through her long blond hair.

 

As it did, the hair turned from a bright gold color to a dark brown.

 

"No, no, no, NO!"

 

Reena could hear Mother Evelyn in the background trying to gather up the remaining blond hair, but it trend brown anyways.

 

Her face contorted with age and she drew away from the mirror.

 

Pascal tripped her on a piece of hair and she tumbled out of the tower.

 

Before she could hit the bottom, she burst into dust.

 

Reena cut her rope and grabbed Beatrix in her arms, already singing.

 

But it wasn't working.

 

She felt tears welling in her eyes.

 

Beatrix took a shuddering breath.

 

"You... were my new dream," she whispered.

 

"Beatrix, Beatrix!"

 

But the rogue had already let her eyes flutter shut.

 

Her chest stopped going up and down.

 

She'd stopped breathing.

 

Reena felt tears welling in her eyes, shoving her face against Beatrix's chest and trying to listen for a heartbeat that wasn't there.

 

"You were my new dream too," she whispered.

 

A tear fell from her cheek and hit Beatrix's cheek.

 

She didn't notice as Beatrix suddenly took a shaking breath.

 

Not until a soft hand lifted up and put itself on her cheek.

 

She jumped and looked down at the other girl.

 

"Beatrix?"

 

She met bright blue eyes with her own gray ones.

 

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?"

 

Reena couldn't wait another moment.

 

She leaned down and connected her lips with Beatrix's.

 

~

 

The meeting with Reena's parents was awkward.

 

Especially considering the fact that she was holding hands with Beatrix.

 

But she wasn't the only princess to marry another woman (one day in the future).

 

There was Princess Anadil of Bloodbrook who'd married a common woman from her own kingdom. A woman named... Hester? Was that even a name?

 

There was even Princess Dot from Nottingham that had married a... mermaid?! A mermaid named Kiko?!

 

And there was Princess Sophie of Woods Beyond that had married a common woman named Nicola.

 

~

 

And so after years of asking and asking, Beatrix finally said yes to marry her.

 

Reena made an indignant sound.

 

Fine, Beatrix asked her.

 

And Reena said yes.


End file.
